<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Missed the Train by Myllee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046400">Just Missed the Train</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee'>Myllee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonerys Advent 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myllee/pseuds/Myllee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missed train.</p><p>A chance encounter.</p><p>Two paths crossed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Missed the Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ho ho ho, fellow shippers! You guys have been so good this year, so Santa Myllee is here with a big box o'fluff for Christmas! And, let's face it, we all deserve some fluff after the year we've had.</p><p>Soooo sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!</p><p>🎄 Written for Jonerys advent calendar 2020 - Day 13 🎄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    </p>
</div>The enormous complex which was King's Landing's central train station was full of travellers. This should not have come as surprise, as KL station was a central convergence point for all train lines in Westeros. Also, it was Christmas Eve.<p>Everybody seemed to be on their way to <i>somewhere</i>. Some people were travelling in large packs, lugging around gigantic suitcases, nearly larger than themselves while others seemed to be carrying everything they needed in their pockets.</p><p>Daenerys would describe herself as something in between. Her bag wasn't especially large but it was surprisingly heavy for its size, thanks to her exceptional packing skills. Each article of clothing was folded and rolled up to a minuscule size, which allowed her to stuff way more than was prudent into her medium-sized crimson backpack.</p><p>Dany brushed an errant lock of hair from her sweaty forehead, frowning at the signs, looking for platform 14D. She was slowly becoming convinced that whoever designed the layout of the station were trying their best to turn it into a labyrinth of despair meant to trap innocent souls inside it forever.</p><p>She had already taken a wrong turn twice. The first one was when she mistakenly thought 14D would be next to 15D (it wasn't), the second when she finally found a platform 14D, just to discover it was the platform of the metro and not the commuter train.</p><p>Who in their right mind would give the same number to two different platforms, anyway?</p><p>She was reasonably convinced she was heading in the right direction this time, however. The escalator she was making her way to was clearly marked with a "Commuter Train D platforms 10-14" sign over it. She nervously glanced at her watch: just a few more minutes to make it to the train to Dragonstone.</p><p>She was going home. The thought was bittersweet.</p><p>Back home. She had been putting it off for a while now, travelling around King's Landing for nearly two months, trying to get away from, well, everything. She needed to clear her head after those awful last few months. Last few years, in truth. Some would say she was running away from her problems, but at that point she didn't care. She needed a break, just for a little while.</p><p>But it was time to go back now.</p><p>Dany hurried away from the escalator, making her way to yet another one, briefly wondering who the hells puts a train platform four stories underground. The deranged sadist who designed that station, that's who. Probably overjoyed to see people scurrying around like little lost ants trying to find their way.</p><p>Glancing at her watch again, she panicked. Only two minutes to go. </p><p>She probably shouldn't have stopped in that fancy cafe outside the station for a latte. They had a holiday special Christmas-themed latte and the tantalizing scent of cinnamon and cardamom was what did her in. Truth be told, it really wasn't worth the 10-minute wait. It was sickeningly sweet and smelled much better than it tasted. It wasn't the first time she was fooled by appearances.</p><p>She ran. Just one more floor to go. The gleaming blue and white train could already be seen clearly through the giant clear-glass wall that surrounded the escalators, standing at the platform.</p><p>But when she got to the top of the last escalator, she was faced with an "Out of order" sign and red and yellow tape blocking her path. Cursing under her breath, Dany turned around to find the lift. <i>Come on, come on, come onnnn!</i></p><p>The lift's door barely opened when Dany squeezed outside, making a mad dash towards the waiting train, her backpack swinging wildly on her shoulders.</p><p>"Wait, WAIT!" The train started moving while she was still a few meters away from the nearest door. She eventually stopped running and bent over, clutching at a stitch at her side, watching the train disappear into the cavernous tunnel. <i>Damn it! Damn it to all seven Hells.</i></p><p>She missed it. By mere <i>seconds</i>. And who knows how long she'd have to wait now? She slowly dragged herself to the large electronic sign displaying a list of the upcoming departures. She frowned at it, confused. It was blank, must be out of order.</p><p>Just then, a train coming from the opposite direction stopped at the platform across from hers. The doors opened, spilling out travellers. Dany stood staring for a few seconds, still catching her breath before her brain kicked back in gear. She should ask someone.</p><p>"Excuse me," she approached a young woman pushing a baby stroller. The woman raised her head, eyeing her in questioningly, "do you know when the next train to Dragonstone is?" Dany asked politely.</p><p>"Sorry, no," the woman shrugged apologetically, "I'm not actually from around here." She whipped out a smartphone from her pocket, "but I can check." After a few seconds of fiddling with it, she shrugged again, "The site seems to be down, best if you try asking someone else."</p><p>Dany thanked her and turned to find someone else to ask. Most people had already left the platform, making their way up the escalators and lifts. Then she saw a young man stepping off the train. He had tousled dark curls and was carrying a small backpack on his shoulder.</p><p>Dany hurried towards him, "Excuse me?"</p><p>The young man lifted his eyes from his phone, hastily pulling his AirPods out of his ears, and Dany's words got momentarily stuck in her throat. Because he was unexpectedly absurdly handsome. For a moment she wondered whether she inadvertently stumbled into another dimension. One where men were stupid pretty.</p><p><i>Who even has gray eyes?</i> The color reminded her of rain clouds.</p><p>"Yes? Can I help you?" he asked and Dany snapped her mouth shut, realizing she was staring.</p><p>Even his voice was pretty. He had a touch of an accent. Northern, if she was not mistaken. Dany shook herself, reminding herself not to get distracted by a pretty face and a sexy voice.</p><p>"I was wondering if you knew when's the next train to Dragonstone," she asked.</p><p>His eyes widened, "Uh, there isn't one, not tonight at least."</p><p>Dany's stomach dropped, "<i>What?</i>"</p><p>"Aye..." the man said, "the train service is closing for the holiday, it will resume tomorrow morning."</p><p>Just then, the speakers mounted high up above the platform crackled to life, "<i>Ladies and gentlemen, the commuter train is now closing for the day. The service will resume tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning. Westeros Train Company would like to wish you all safe travels and happy holidays!</i>"</p><p>"Oh," Dany removed the backpack from her aching shoulder, letting it drop on the floor by her side, "shit."</p><p>Fuck. What was she to do now? She had no way of getting to Dragonstone and she didn't know anyone in the city.</p><p>The young man was still standing beside her, gazing at her in sympathy, "Um, is there anything I can do to help?" he asked awkwardly.</p><p>Dany sighed in resignation, "You could point me to a nice affordable hotel, I suppose," she said ruefully. Damn, this will probably be expensive.</p><p>"Ermm-"</p><p>She lifted her gaze to him, seeing him bite his lip, "What?"</p><p>"I doubt you'll be able to get a hotel room now," he said, somewhat apologetically, even though none of this was his fault, "everything in the city is fully booked for the Christmas Lights Festival."</p><p>Oh. Right. </p><p>King's Landing had an annual festival, taking place around Christmas, tickets for it were booked months in advance. And hotel rooms, as well. She was explained all of this by the receptionist at the previous hotel she stayed in. She was only able to get the room there because they had a last-minute cancellation, they had told her back when she was frantically looking for accommodations just before leaving Dragonstone. But she never meant to stay this long and didn't make any further arrangements.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck!!!</i>
</p><p>"Well, in that case, perhaps you can show me to the nearest comfortable bench, 'cos it seems I'm spending the night here," her voice had taken a frantic note, fitting as she was looking at spending the night on a bench at the freakin' train station.</p><p>How could she be so monumentally careless? How could she miss the last train home? If she didn't know any better, she would think she was subconsciously sabotaging her own plans to go back home...</p><p>The guy was gazing at her still, biting his lip, looking like he was considering something.</p><p>"Well," he hesitated, nervously raking a hand through his lush dark curls, "I know it's odd coming from a stranger, but... my aunt and uncle are hosting the family for Christmas Eve in their home in Winterfell. I'm headed there now."</p><p>Dany nodded dazedly, wondering why he was telling her this.</p><p>"You could come with me," he offered, "they love to host, they wouldn't mind another guest. They live in a very big house, my aunt will surely insist you stay the night as well. It is Christmas after all."</p><p>
  <i>Huh?</i>
</p><p>Dany slid her confused eyes to his pretty gray ones. Her first instinct was <i>Hells to the NO.</i> Handsome as sin that he was, he was a complete stranger.</p><p>"I don't even know you," she retorted, taking a careful step backward. The platform was nearly deserted now. She really should have done this in a more crowded place.</p><p>He quirked an eyebrow, a small smile playing at his lips, "My name is Jon. Jon Snow."</p><p>She chewed on her lip, "Jon <i>Snow</i>? Sounds like a fake name, did you just make that up? Are you sure you're not a serial killer trying to lure me somewhere to murder me?"</p><p>She was only half-joking.</p><p>Jon laughed. His laughter was as appealing as his voice, "My actual name, I'm afraid. It's northern."</p><p>She was right about the accent, then.</p><p>"Tell you what," he reached into his pocket, pulling out a battered brown leather wallet. He flipped it open, slipping out a card and handing it to her. It was an ID card, identifying him as Jon Snow. She glanced at his date of birth. He was 29 years old, just a year older than her.</p><p>Just because he was honest about his name didn't mean he wasn't a serial killer, though. An honest serial killer, perhaps.</p><p>"Take a picture of my ID and send it to your friends and family," he explained, "so they'll know who to come after in case they find your mangled body in the woods."</p><p>Dany had to laugh. "You're funny for a serial killer," she teased, relaxing a smidgen when he rolled his eyes at her.</p><p>Perhaps this was crazy, but she couldn't help but trust him, which was rather surprising after all the trust issues she had developed since everything that transpired with Drogo.</p><p>And it was either taking Jon Snow up on his offer or spending the night on a bench in the train station on Christmas Eve. Well, if Christmas wasn't the time to depend on the kindness of strangers... Peace on earth and goodwill and all that jazz, right?</p><p>She eventually nodded, her mind made-up. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of his ID, texting it to Margaery along with <i>Missed the last train home, going with Jon to his family home in Winterfell. I'll explain everything later.</i></p><p>The message was bound to generate a lot of questions from Marg, but she'd call her to explain later. She stuck her phone back in her pocket and picked up her backpack.</p><p>"I'm Daenerys, by the way," she said, "Dany."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dany," he replied, nodding at her as they started walking away together.</p><p>Dany shivered a little. From his lips it sounded like <i>Daani</i>. She liked how his northern lilt caressed her name. Was there anything about this man that wasn't attractive? She was beginning to suspect the answer was No.</p><p>Together, they headed towards the lifts. They made their way through the noisy and bustling station towards the parking lot. It was too loud to carry on a conversation so they both remained silent as they walked. They stepped through the glass double-doors and out to the lot which was lined with cars.</p><p>Dany took advantage of the fact that Jon was walking slightly ahead of her to surreptitiously check him out.</p><p>So, apparently, her mysterious saviour didn't just have a pretty face and sexy voice, but an exceptionally nice ass as well. She wondered what else was hiding under his black coat and faded jeans.</p><p>"I'm parked right here," Jon's voice shook her out of her gradually-becoming-filthy reverie. She glanced up to see him pointing to a dark gray Land Rover. He helped her stuff her bag into the trunk along with his own backpack and hopped into the driver's seat, not before removing his coat and flinging it to the back. Dany climbed inside, taking the seat beside him, securing her seat belt.</p><p>Jon pulled slowly out of the parking spot, following the exit signs.</p><p>"How long is the drive to Winterfell?" Dany asked after a few long seconds of awkward silence.</p><p>"Pretty long. About four hours, I'm afraid," replied Jon, glancing at her briefly, "I'll try to keep you entertained," he added with a small smile.</p><p>Dany smiled back, still a little nervous. Four hours was a long time indeed, she fervently hoped they wouldn't be spending the entire trip in awkward silence. She tried to quickly make a mental list of safe topics to talk about. She didn't really want to talk about her family, nor about what the hells she was doing with her life. Him, maybe it's best to ask him to tell her about himself instead.</p><p>They left the car park and emerged into the cold December afternoon. It was getting dark already, as it did during the winter months. They were mere days past the winter solstice, which marked the longest night of the year. It was still dark most of the day.</p><p>Jon turned the car in the direction of the highway leading north. Dany leaned back in her seat, preparing for a long ride.</p><p>"So, uh- who's going to be there tonight?" she asked awkwardly, breaking the silence, "at the holiday dinner, that is."</p><p>Jon smiled, seemingly at ease with the topic, "Just the family," he said, eyes still on the road, "my uncle and aunt, they raised me, and my cousins."</p><p>"How many cousins are there?" Dany asked. Getting more information was helping her to put her mind at ease. She was, after all, with a virtual stranger in his car, going to spend Christmas Eve with his family.</p><p>
  <i>Sometimes, Life is truly stranger than fiction.</i>
</p><p>"I have four of them," Jon answered, "Robb is the oldest, he's just a few months older than me, then Sansa, Arya, and Bran."</p><p>Dany noticed he hadn't said anything about his own parents, or the reason why he was brought up by his uncle. She deduced it might be a sensitive topic and resolved not to pry.</p><p>"So there were five of you growing up?" She asked instead, "quite a full house."</p><p>Jon's lips quirked up, "You have no idea. We used to drive my aunt and uncle up the walls," he chuckled, the rumble of it pleasing to her ears. She was getting gradually less nervous the more he talked.</p><p>"How about you?" he questioned, sliding his eyes momentarily off the road to flash her a small smile, "big family?"</p><p>Dany's smile flickered. She pressed her lips together, hastily turning her head to glance out the window so Jon wouldn't see the pained expression on her face.</p><p>"It's just me, now," she murmured, "my parents passed away when I was a little girl, my older brother, who raised me after their deaths, died just a few years ago."</p><p>"Oh," she heard Jon exhale at her side, "I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."</p><p>Dany shook her head ruefully, "It's alright. I'm not alone," she smiled to indicate that she wasn't upset with him for asking, "I have dear friends who are like family to me."</p><p><i>And an arsehole ex-husband,</i> she thought to herself grimly. The biggest mistake of her life. After Rhaegar's death, she was scared and alone and he preyed on that. <i>Never again</i>, she vowed to herself.</p><p>She shook her head, "Tell me more about your family," she said, a touch too brightly, trying to put the painful memories out of her mind.</p><p>For the next hour or so, Jon told her all about the Starks.</p><p>Ned and Catelyn, his aunt and uncle, who loved him like their own.</p><p>About Robb, who was married with two kids and was following in his father's footsteps in the family business.</p><p>Sansa, the interior designer who insisted on being solely in charge of the Christmas decorations every year.</p><p>About Arya, who attended college in Dorne and came back home for the holidays. Dany noticed the warmth sparking in Jon's eyes when he spoke of her. She was his favorite, she could tell. Her heart gave a painful squeeze. She never had a sibling, not really. Rhaegar had always been more of a father than a brother, being 20 years her senior and the one who became her legal guardian when her parents died. She never knew this kind of closeness with anyone growing up.</p><p>Jon's voice faltered a bit when he spoke of Bran, who was apparently wheelchair-bound since his terrible accident ten years earlier, "He's had it tough for a while after the accident," said Jon, his voice somber, "had difficulties to adjust," he shook his head, "but he's been doing much better the past year, he's also a college student now. I still worry about him, though."</p><p>Dany bit her lip in sympathy. She felt the mad urge to place her hand over Jon's, to comfort him but felt too awkward about it. Too personal. She wasn't sure he would welcome her touch.</p><p>She was still a stranger to him as much as he was one to her.</p><p>But... it was surprisingly easy to talk to him. He was kind and funny and interesting. And so damn pretty it was difficult to keep her eyes off of him. Now that they were seated next to each other in the car and his eyes were on the road ahead, she could freely check him out with him being none the wiser.</p><p>She liked everything she saw. From his dark unruly curls to his gray eyes and straight nose. Soft-looking lush lips surrounded by a trim beard, muscled biceps that clearly showed now that his coat was tossed in the back seat.</p><p>As they left the city area, the scenery changed. The concrete jungle of offices, multi-storey apartment buildings and traffic lights giving way to open fields and naked trees, devoid of leaves in the crisp winter air. There were fewer cars now, too. It seemed that not many were making their way north on Christmas Eve. Actually, it had been quite a while since Dany saw another car heading in the same direction as them.</p><p>They chatted idly for a little while longer, Jon was telling her about growing up in the north, the long winters and short summers.</p><p>They were about an hour into the car ride when Dany heard Jon's voice suddenly tense up.</p><p>"Uh-oh."</p><p>She glanced up at the road. Her stomach dropped when she saw it. Accident up ahead. A lone car was flipped upside down by the side of the road, oil dripping from the smashed front.</p><p>"Fuck," breathed Jon. He maneuvered the car closer slowly and parked a small distance behind it. He hastily undid his seatbelt and rushed out of the car.</p><p>"Jon, what are you doing? We need to call an ambulance," Dany called out desperately at him, but he was busy rummaging in the back where he tossed his backpack. He emerged a second later, slamming the trunk closed. </p><p>To Dany's surprise, he was wearing a neon-yellow vest and holding something red and white in his hands. A first-aid kit. It looked larger than the one she had in her own car back in Dragonstone. He hurried forward and Dany saw the word emblazoned on the back of his vest.</p><p>She climbed out of the car as well, rushing after him. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in the cold air which hit her like a blast as soon as she left the car's cozy interior.</p><p>"You're a paramedic?" she asked, although it was pretty obvious by now.</p><p>"Aye. Call an ambulance. I'll go see what I can do," he said, running towards the upside-down car. He crouched by the driver's window and peered inside.</p><p>Dany pulled out her phone. The reception indicator was at one bar. <i>Shit!</i>. She tried to make a call, which failed immediately. She tried twice more in quick succession but had no luck.</p><p>"I can't get a signal," she called out desperately. Jon was still crouched next to the car, talking to someone inside. He turned when she tentatively approached him, his face grim. She crouched next to him.</p><p>There was a young man strapped into the driver's seat of the car, his complexion paper-white, blood caked on his forehead, dripping gently onto the ground "Please," he begged in a panicked voice, "my daughter..."</p><p>She could see beyond him to the seat next to him. There was thankfully nobody there. The back of the car also appeared to be empty.</p><p>"We're going to call an ambulance," Jon spoke in a soothing voice, "try not to move. Can I take a look at that cut on your head?"</p><p>But the man was frantic, "My daughter, please help her," he cried out, obviously distraught.</p><p><i>Daughter?</i> Dany frowned at Jon in question. There was nobody else in the car,</p><p>Jon shook his head, "I don't know," he said quietly so only she could hear, "he might be confused, he hit his head pretty bad, that's a nasty cut he's got there," he rubbed his forehead in frustration, "I'm trying to assess if he's seriously injured but he won't cooperate, not until we find his daughter."</p><p>"Shit," Dany frowned, looking around in mild panic. There could be a little girl out there. Seriously injured or worse. She suddenly spotted something on the ground. She got up and walked towards it, bending over to examine it. It was a small pink backpack, decorated with flowers and butterflies. There was a small sticker on it reading "Alys".</p><p>She straightened, surveying the surrounding area. There was a clump of bushes on the side of the road, not far from where she was standing. She walked slowly towards it, her heart beating frantically, not knowing what she'd find there. </p><p>When she peered over the thicket she saw her. A young girl, maybe 7 or 8 years old. She was curled into a ball, clutching a stuffed rabbit, her eyes wide and terrified.</p><p>Dany hurried to crouch next to her, "Hey there," she said, keeping her voice soft and quiet, "Are you Alys?"</p><p>The little girl whimpered, clutching her rabbit to her chest.</p><p>"I'm Dany," slowly and gently she reached her hand out towards the girl, "why don't you come out so I can make sure you're ok?"</p><p>The girl didn't move. Dany reached over slowly and presented the pink bag to the girl, "This is yours, right?"</p><p>The girl trained her eyes on the bag and nodded gingerly. She unfurled herself slowly and crawled out from behind the shrub. Then Dany saw it, a large lump on the side of the girl's head.</p><p>"Jon!" she called out, trying to keep her voice from panicking as to not freak the little girl out, "I found the girl, she's here!"</p><p>Jon ran over, crouching next to the girl, who clung to Dany, her eyes still sporting the same terrified look from before.</p><p>"Hey," Dany spoke to her soothingly, "this is my friend Jon, he just wants to check you're not hurt, ok?"</p><p>The girl nodded, sniffling and clutching her rabbit closer to her chest.</p><p>Jon crouched next to them, extending his hands towards the girl, "Does anything hurt?" he asked in a gentle soothing tone as if talking to a frightened animal, "your back, head, neck?"</p><p>The girl mutely pointed to her head where the bump was.</p><p>"Dany, can you give me some light, please?" he asked quietly, his voice still calm and reassuring.</p><p>Dany flicked on the flashlight mode on her phone and turned it to shine over the girl's head.</p><p>Jon checked her head by the light emitted by the phone, then ran his hands gently over her arms and legs.</p><p>"Nothing seems to be broken," he finally said, "she's walking and she understands us so I don't think she hit her head very hard, but they'll check her at the hospital."</p><p>"I want my mommy," the girl suddenly whispered in a small voice, tears cascading down her pale cheeks.</p><p>"I know, sweetie," Dany wrapped a gentle arm around the girl's shoulders, "Jon will tell your daddy you're alright now and make sure he's ok as well, does that sound good?"</p><p>The girl nodded, clinging to Dany's leg. Together, the three of them walked back to the car.</p><p>The man trapped inside started crying in relief when he saw her, "Alys, oh thank the Gods, are you ok, my little sunshine?"</p><p>Alys nodded and started crying again, "I want to go home, daddy."</p><p>Dany pulled gently on her arm, "Come, let's sit on the side there while Jon checks your daddy, ok?"</p><p>She led the girl away from the main road. She tried to distract her as best she could by showing her the pictures she took from her trip to KL on her phone. She shivered in the cold air, wrapping her arm around Alys to keep the little girl warm.</p><p>She heard Jon talking to Alys' father, asking him if he was in any pain, instructing him to try and wiggle his toes. She saw him rummage in his first-aid kit, producing something that looked like a bandage and some medical tape.</p><p>After a few minutes, Jon jogged to their position, pulling the car keys out of his pocket.</p><p>"We need to get an ambulance here," he said, shaking his head, "I can't pull him out of the car without the right equipment."</p><p>"What can I do?" asked Dany, getting up from her perch on the ground.</p><p>Jon handed her his car keys, "Take the car and drive a little bit further, see if you can get a signal, I'll stay here with them."</p><p>Dany nodded, grabbing the keys and reassuring a frantic Alys that she would be right back.</p><p>She hopped into the car and did as Jon instructed. Thankfully, 15 minutes later, the ambulance was there, lighting the night in flickering red and orange.</p><p>Two paramedics jumped out of the vehicle, hurrying to the scene. Jon gave them a quick update and they nodded in thanks, assuring him that they would take it from here.</p><p>"Nice work there, man," said one of the medics to Jon after checking Alys and making sure she wasn't gravely injured, "lucky you guys found them."</p><p>Everything seemed to be under control and so they were ready to leave. After hugging Alys goodbye, Dany followed Jon slowly back to the car.</p><p>Jon flung his vest and gear in the backseat before climbing back into the driver's seat. Jon pulled out, slowly driving around the ambulance and continuing north.</p><p>"So... does this happen to you often?" Dany finally asked, breaking the silence they had fallen into.</p><p>Jon blinked, "Fortunately, no," he said, quirking a small smile, "not when I'm off the clock, anyhow," he added.</p><p>"How long have you been a paramedic?".</p><p>"Quite a few years," he shrugged slightly, "I was a combat medic in the army," he said in way of an explanation.</p><p>Dany smiled at him even though his gaze was fixed on the road ahead, "You have a saving people complex, huh?" she teased, "must be what prompted you to bring a complete stranger to dinner with your family."</p><p>Jon just chuckled in reply, shaking his head in the dark.</p><p>"You were great with that little girl there," he suddenly said, glancing at her with a soft look in his eyes, "Many people panic or freeze in situations like these, but you..." he quieted, as if searching for the right words, "... you were just what she needed. I couldn't have done it without you."</p><p>Dany felt the heat rising in her cheeks, pleased, "I thought I would panic too, but.." she chewed her lip, trying to put when she was feeling into words, "having you there... it helped. You were so calm and reassuring," she shrugged, "made me feel calmer too." It was true, she realized, his very presence made her feel surprisingly... safe.</p><p>She never felt this way about anyone she had known for such a short time. There was something about Jon Snow.</p><p>They shared a quick smile in the dark before Jon returned his eyes to the road. It felt like there was something in the air between them then, something Dany couldn't quite name. Something new.</p><p>"I never asked, by the way," Jon finally said after they spent a few more minutes in silence, "what is it that brought you to King's Landing?"</p><p>"Mmm," Dany frowned momentarily, glancing away.</p><p>"You don't have to explain," Jon said hurriedly when she said nothing, "it's none of my business."</p><p>"No, I-" she sighed, "it's not a secret, it's just..." she returned her gaze to the front, leaning her head back, not looking at Jon.</p><p>"I needed a break," she said quietly, "to get away. I uh- I just got divorced, actually," she continued, "the day after my divorce was finalized, I just packed a bag and left."</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry," Jon said awkwardly, one hand leaving the wheel to rake through his hair, "I didn't mean to pry." He sounded apologetic.</p><p>Dany shook her head, "It's ok. It feels good to talk about it." It felt good talking to <i>him</i>, for some reason, "my marriage wasn't good," she mumbled, "I was young and stupid.. I felt like I was alone in the world. Khal was... charming. I desperately wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere and he was there and I just-" she shrugged, awash in bitter memories, "held on to him, I guess."</p><p>Dany dropped her eyes to her own lap, frowning at her hands, which were twisting together. Now that she started talking, it just flowed out, "It didn't take long for things to fall apart. He was jealous and controlling, he didn't even want me to get a job once I finished college, said he would take care of me," she barked out a bitter, humorless laugh, "at the time I actually saw it as a proof of how much he loved me. That he wanted me all to himself." She angrily brushed a hand across her face, wiping a stray tear, "so I stayed home, his perfect little housewife. But... after a while, I felt suffocated, like I couldn't truly breathe. So I decided to get out."</p><p>She heard Jon take a deep breath by her side and chanced a glance at his profile, illuminated by the lights of the dashboard. He looked pained.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dany," he whispered. She smiled, feeling warmth flood her chest. She already felt better.</p><p>"This story has a happy ending, though," she murmured, "one of my best friends' grandmother is a famous family lawyer, one of the best in Westeros. She made him pay."</p><p>Dany smiled at the rather satisfying memory, remembering the rage on Khal's face the last she saw him at the courtroom. He never had much in the way of money, preferring to spend most of his earnings on booze and expensive cigars, but Olenna Tyrell had made sure that he got next to nothing in the divorce settlement. So Dany at least got to keep the tiny apartment they shared in Dragonstone.</p><p>Dany was going to sell it as soon as she got back home, she wanted none of the unhappy memories it harbored within its walls.</p><p>She suddenly felt a warm calloused hand hesitantly touching her own. She noticed a dull pink flush on Jon's face by the meager light in the car. She smiled and slid her hand into his. His face relaxed, a small smile fighting to quirk his lips.</p><p>They drove in silence for a while, hands intertwined.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Stark manor, Winterfell. They were finally there.</p><p>Jon pulled into a large snowy courtyard, littered with evergreens and several large stone statues. Dany leaned her head closer to the window to glance at one as they passed by it. It was a snarling Direwolf.</p><p>The house came into view. Calling it a "house" was a definite misnomer because the place was a fucking mansion.</p><p>"Damn, Jon," Dany remarked, gazing at it in awe, "you didn't say your family lived in a fairytale castle."</p><p>Jon chuckled, shaking his head, "It's smaller than it looks. It's impressive though, that's true. It's been in the family for centuries, dating back to the Age of Heroes."</p><p>Dany eyed the enormous structure with interest. The windows were glowing jewel-bright in the darkness, giving the place an ethereal look as if it came from another place and time. Which, she reminded herself, it did.</p><p>"It was built by Bran the Builder," Jon kept explaining by her side as he navigated the car forward carefully, mindful of the icy paths, "who, if you know your history, is also the one who built-"</p><p>"- The Wall," Dany finished, flashing him a cheeky smile, "according to legend he had help from giants doing so," she continued, "and from the Children of the Forest."</p><p>She leaned closer to him, whispering, "I know my history just fine, Jon Snow." </p><p>Jon turned his head to look at her, her eyes met and held. Suddenly, she was aware of how close they were, almost nose to nose, eyes locked on one another. She was overwhelmed by his closeness, his scent. Something both spicy and fresh. She suppressed the mad urge to lean further into him and inhale deeply.</p><p>"That you do," he murmured, appreciation in his eyes. Was his voice more hoarse than before or was it just her imagination?</p><p>Feeling flush rising on her cheeks, Dany leaned back, training her eyes back on the castle, willing her traitorous heart to stop thumping.</p><p>Passing through an ornate steel gate, Jon pulled the car into a parking area right at the foot of the castle next to four other cars that were already parked there, getting steadily covered by a heavy blanket of snow.</p><p>They made their way out of the car, Dany pulling her coat tightly around herself, shivering in the icy chill outside. It was much colder here than in King's Landing. Jon pulled out their respective backpacks from the back and they made their way to the entrance.</p><p>Jon raised his hand, knocking with a massive wolf-shaped brass knocker mounted on the heavy oak door.</p><p>The door opened immediately as if the person opening it was standing on the other side, waiting.</p><p>"Jon!" came a shriek, and a red-headed girl pounced on Jon, engulfing him in a hug, "you're late! What kept you?"</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Sansa," Jon laughed, hugging her back, "it's nice to see you, too."</p><p>Sansa stepped back and her eyes widened comically when they fell on Dany, "Oh, hello."</p><p>"Hi," said Dany awkwardly, "I'm Dany."</p><p>"Sansa Stark, pleased to meet you," she said warmly before turning to Jon with a frown, "Jon, you didn't tell us you were bringing someone," she scolded, and before Jon had a chance to even open his mouth, Sansa grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, muttering "wait until Arya hears of this..."</p><p>"They're heeeere," she bellowed into the house.</p><p>"Is that Jon? Who's 'they'?" came a shout back.</p><p>Behind her, Dany heard Jon sigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry for them," he mumbled apologetically, a sheepish smile quirking his lips, "they mean well."</p><p>They were both pulled into a large room. Dany gasped when she looked around.</p><p>The room was magnificent. High ceilings, lofty windows looking out to the snowscape outside, and a large fireplace full of merrily roaring flames. A colossal and breathtaking Christmas tree was standing in the corner, heavily decorated with gold and silver baubles. There was a pile of brightly-wrapped presents at the foot of it. The room was brightly lit, adorned with multitudes of hanging star-shaped lights.</p><p>There were various plants scattered about the room. Dark red Poinsettia in pots on almost every flat surface, garlands of holly hanging on the walls, and green and white clumps of mistletoe hanging from light fixtures and doorframes.</p><p>Wow. These people truly went all out. According to Jon, this would be Sansa's handiwork.</p><p>Dany had but a moment to admire the decor when another person threw themselves at Jon with a squeal, "Cousin! About fucking time," the person punched Jon's shoulder non-too-gently.</p><p>"Ow. Hi, Arya," Jon rubbed his shoulder, scowling at the girl, "I missed you, too."</p><p>The girl released him and turned to look at Dany, "Well, hello there, I guess you're 'they'," she drawled, "Arya Stark, nice to meet you."</p><p>"Daenerys Targaryen," Dany said politely, "call me Dany... umm, is there anywhere I can put my bag?" she asked hastily before anyone else had a chance to come and toss themselves at Jon.</p><p>"Sure, right there," Arya pointed carelessly to a side door, eyes now trained on Jon, her eyebrows raised in question.</p><p>"Thank you," Dany hurried towards the door, opening it and slipping out of the room, closing the door behind her.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>She found herself in a small room full of coats and jackets. She took a moment to take a deep breath, trying to relax. She could still clearly hear the voices coming from the next room.</p><p>"Jon!" she recognized Sansa's voice, "Why didn't you tell us you were bringing a girl?"</p><p>"Why didn't you mention were dating someone?" Arya's voice interrupted now.</p><p>Jon finally got the chance to get a word in, "We're not dating. We met at the train station."</p><p>"You must be serious about this girl-you're-not-dating if you brought her to Christmas Eve," Sansa's voice rang out again, "I don't think you've ever done that..."</p><p><i>Really?</i> Jon had never brought a girl to Christmas Eve with his family? Dany wasn't sure why the thought made her so absurdly pleased.</p><p>"No- I meant- I've only just met her earlier today," Jon protested, sounding abashed.</p><p>"And you brought her here?"</p><p>"She missed the last train out of KL, she had nowhere to go-"</p><p>"Well, aren't you a good Samaritan," she heard Arya snicker, "has nothing to do with the fact she's absolutely gorgeous, right?"</p><p>"No, it has nothing to do with it," she heard Jon mumble and felt her cheeks grow warm. <i>Gorgeous. He thought she was gorgeous.</i></p><p>"Then why are you blushing, cousin?" Arya was outright laughing now.</p><p>"Oh, shut it."</p><p>She heard their footsteps move away from the door.</p><p>Heart thumping, she took the opportunity to check her phone to find a multitude of messages from Margaery.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Margaery</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Missed the last train home, going with Jon to his family home in Winterfell. I'll explain everything later...</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Oh nooooo, you missed the train? I guess that's our plans of getting drunk on eggnog and watching <i>Elf</i> going down the drain 😭</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Wait, WHAT? Who's Jon??? 😯 He's cute</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">I can't believe you didn't tell me you met someone</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">And you're going to meet his family for Christmas? Boy, you guys are not wasting any time</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Wait, you're not pregnant, are you?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">If it's a girl name her after me</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Dany burst out laughing at her friend's antics. Typical Marg. She tapped the screen and put the phone to her ear.</p><p>"DANY!!!" Marg's squeal sounded through the phone, "are you ok? Where are you?"</p><p>"Hi, Marg," Dany's lips automatically curved into a smile when she heard the voice of her best friend, "I'm fine. I'm up north in Winterfell."</p><p>"Is that where your new beau lives then?" Marg asked, "I still can't believe you neglected to mention you met a guy," she said in a disgruntled tone.</p><p>"I didn't exactly," Dany confessed, perching herself on a stuffed armchair in the corner of the room, "I literally just met him today at the train station." </p><p>She quickly explained to Marg the circumstances under which she met Jon.</p><p>There was a short silence at the end of the line, "And you went to Winterfell with him?" asked Marg incredulously, "he better not be a psycho killer."</p><p>Dany sighed, "Yeah, that was my first thought, too," she admitted, "but he's a genuinely nice guy. I just met his family too, they seem nice."</p><p>"If you say so, D," said Marg, "but let him know I'll personally hunt him down and murder him if he so much as lays a finger on you."</p><p>Dany giggled, "I will, Marg."</p><p>"Unless you want him to," Margaery's voice turned sly.</p><p>Dany frowned, confused, "To- what?"</p><p>"Lay a finger on you. Or a hand. Or some other body part, I'm not picky," Marg sniggered on the other end of the line, "is he as cute as in his picture?"</p><p>
  <i>Cuter, actually. Much more so.</i>
</p><p>Dany rolled her eyes, "It's not like that."</p><p>"A-ha!" Marg cackled in her ear, her tone gleeful, "so he IS cute," her voice softened then, "well, whatever you do, D, I just hope you're safe."</p><p>Dany smiled, "I am, Marg, I promise. I better go, I'll call you tomorrow."</p><p>"Merry Christmas, Dany."</p><p>"Thanks, Marg, Merry Christmas. Send my best holiday wishes to your grandma."</p><p>"Will do, girl, talk to you tomorrow."</p><p>Dany hung up the phone.</p><p>Realizing she'd been there for almost ten minutes, Dany hastily shoved her bag in a random corner and hurried to leave the room and rejoin the others.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>When she emerged, Jon was already chatting with an auburn-haired young man while two young boys clung to his slim legs like monkeys on a tree.</p><p>Robb Stark and his twin boys, Dany had gathered. She took a moment to study Jon, who was standing with his back to her, talking to Robb. It was a good opportunity to examine his attractive backside again. She felt her neck prickle and raised her eyes to catch sight of Arya eyeing her with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smile. Dany flushed and hurriedly moved towards Jon and his oldest cousin.</p><p>Robb was the first to notice her, turning curious eyes to her over Jon's shoulder, "Hi," he extended his hand for a shake, "Robb Stark."</p><p>Dany shook his hand, "Daenerys Targaryen."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Daenerys," he smiled, gesturing to the kids still hanging around Jon's legs, "these wild beasts are my kids, Edd and Ben." </p><p>"Call me Dany, please," Dany laughed when one of the children coiled around Jon's leg roared, "I'm a Direwolf!" he declared happily.</p><p>"I'm a Direwolf, too," the other one parroted immediately, letting go of Jon's leg to start crawling around on all fours, growling and snarling.</p><p>Robb rolled his eyes in amusement, "Yeah, that's been going on for a while," he said drily, "ever since their mother read them that northern folktales book."</p><p>"Where is their mother?" asked Jon, raising an eyebrow and looking around as if expecting the woman to pop out from behind a potted plant.</p><p>"In Volantis with her parents," sighed Robb, "her mother is ill and Talisa went there to help, she insisted we three come here, though," he added, "since mum and dad haven't seen the kids in forever. We'll be spending New Year's Eve in Volantis," he finished.</p><p>"Well, I'm selfishly glad you're here, cousin," said Jon with a smile.</p><p>"Me too," Robb clapped him on the shoulder and turned his attention back to Dany, "so you missed your train home? That must be tough, being away from your family on Christmas Eve," he gave her a sympathetic smile.</p><p>Dany just gave a pleasant smile, not wanting to get into it, "It's ok. At least I was lucky enough to be invited here," she said.</p><p>She glanced at Jon. The look in his eyes was soft. He must've realized she wasn't enthused to speak of her tragic family story and she appreciated him not saying anything.</p><p>Just then, a door opened on the other end of the room, and in came a middle-aged man, wearing an apron and a haggard expression.</p><p>"Jon!" he exclaimed, coming closer to clap him on the back, "Merry Christmas, son. I thought I heard you come in. Sorry, your aunt was holding me hostage in the kitchen," he gestured to the apron. He smiled at the rest of the room and did a semi-comical double-take when his gaze encountered Dany. She smiled awkwardly, waiting to be introduced.</p><p>"I don't think I know you, dear," he said, offering his hand for a shake, "Eddard Stark, welcome to my home."</p><p>"Daenerys Targaryen, pleased to meet you, sir," Dany said, shaking the proferred hand. The man waved his hand jovially, "None of that, none of that, please call me Ned."</p><p>He glanced back at Jon, his gaze questioning.</p><p>Jon quickly explained the unusual circumstances of their train station encounter and Ned just smiled at her and declared, "The more the merrier."</p><p>"Ned!" A shout echoed from the doorway the man emerged from, which presumably led to the kitchen, "come back here, please, and give me a hand with the sauce!"</p><p>Ned uttered a hasty, "Coming, dear!" and hurried back into the kitchen.</p><p>It seemed he had told his wife about the new guest, because, not a minute later, he emerged from the kitchen again, this time accompanied by a woman. She had dark red hair and was wearing an apron matching her husband's.</p><p>To Dany's surprise, the woman pulled her into a hug, introducing herself as Catelyn Stark. She then hugged Jon ("it's so nice to see you again, Jon, you should come more often than just every high holiday, you know!"). </p><p>She returned to Dany, "I was so sorry to hear you can't spend the holiday with your family, dear," she said warmly, "but I'm happy Jon brought you here. You can stay in Bran's old room tonight."</p><p>Jon frowned at the mention of him, "Where <i>is</i> Bran?"</p><p>"Oh, didn't you hear?" Arya's snickering voice came from behind him, "Bran has a <i>girlfriend</i>."</p><p>Jon's eyes bulged and Dany had to laugh at the dumbfounded but jubilant expression on his face, "Really?"</p><p>"Yep, it's Meera Reed, you remember her. He's spending Christmas with her family in Greywater Watch."</p><p>Catelyn then apologized for running off, claiming she had much to do in the kitchen still. She disappeared through the side-door again, dragging a disgruntled Ned along with her.</p><p>Dany tried to offer her help in the kitchen, but Catelyn Stark just called behind her shoulder, "Oh, no, thank you, dear, just sit back and relax."</p><p>Dany's head was near spinning from all the introductions in a short span of time. Jon must've noticed something because suddenly his hand was lightly touching her shoulder and he was murmuring in her ear, "You ok?"</p><p>Dany shivered when his breath caressed her skin, trying to resist the urge to put her head on his shoulder. <i>What's the matter with you, Dany?</i></p><p>"I'm good, thank you," she hastily replied, her voice a touch higher than usual, "your family seems really nice,<br/>
I like them."</p><p>Jon chuckled, the sound deep and rich to her ears. <i>Why must everything about him be so damn appealing?</i></p><p>"They like you, too, I can tell," he said, raising his eyes to meet hers. She was disarmed by his sweet smile, crinkling his eyes, stretching these soft-looking lips.</p><p>She stared at said lips when heard someone clear their throat behind her, breaking her out of the trance-like state she was in. She hastily turned around to see Sansa grinning at them.</p><p>"Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes," she declared, "Jon, aren't going to change for dinner?" She asked pointedly, casting him a glance Dany would describe as 'disdainful'.</p><p>Jon groaned, "Do I have to?"</p><p>"Yep," Sansa declared, "go on, make some effort," she pushed him towards the door while he grumbled.</p><p>"I should go change as well," Dany said hastily, casting a quick glance at her own attire, which was jeans and a t-shirt, wrinkled because she'd been wearing them all day. A far cry from the impeccable wine-colored dress Sansa had on.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it," Sansa smiled at her, "you're a guest."</p><p>"And what am I?! Chopped liver?"</p><p>"Hush, Jon," Sansa shooed him away.</p><p>"I could actually use a change," Dany said after Jon left the room, muttering darkly to himself, "been wearing this all day," she gestured at herself.</p><p>"Of course," Sansa smiled, "let me show you to Bran's room." After retrieving Dany's bag from the cloakroom, they made their way together in the direction Jon disappeared to.</p><p>They walked up a vast staircase and down a narrow corridor. Sansa pointed out different rooms as they went along. This side of the corridor had Arya's room, then Jon's. Sansa stopped by a closed wooden door and opened it with a flourish, "Here you go, see you in a bit." She then walked out the door, closing it behind her.</p><p>Dany took a minute to survey the room she was in. It had a high ceiling, a fireplace, and a comfy-looking bed with pristine white sheets and a solid wood bed frame. She poked around the room, finding a large spacious closet and a narrow door leading to an en-suite.</p><p><i>Might as well,</i> she thought, eyeing the shower-stall longingly. It would be nice to wash the train-station smell out of her hair.</p><p>She quickly took off her clothes and hopped into the shower for a quick wash. She found a fluffy white towel in the cupboard and wrapped herself in it while she finished getting ready. Hair unbraided and brushed to fall loose around her shoulders, clad in a white dress with a halter top and a skirt that ended mid-thigh, she made her way out of the room.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>The corridor was quiet as she made her way down the stairs and back into the living room. She took two steps in and stopped dead in her tracks. </p><p>Jon was standing there, shaking his head at a snickering Arya, immaculately dressed in a suit. His profile was facing her and Dany's heart gave a funny wobble inside her chest. He was, for a lack of a better word, breathtaking. The dark slacks, the pressed white shirt, the slicked-back dark curls... </p><p>Jon Snow cleaned up <i>real</i> nice.</p><p>She moved closer slowly, catching a bit of his conversation with Arya.</p><p>"- see the point, nobody cares what I wear, anyway."</p><p>Arya saw her over Jon's shoulder and smirked at Jon, "I'm not sure that's true."</p><p>"What are you talking ab-"</p><p>At her look, Jon glanced over his shoulder at Dany. He stopped mid-sentence, turning to face her, just staring for a few moments. Dany felt a blush rising on her cheeks. If she didn't know any better she would think it was longing she was seeing in his eyes.</p><p>For a moment, the world flickered and disappeared around her, and there was nothing but Jon and his eyes on her.</p><p>Arya nudged him then, muttering something that sounded like, "Your mouth is open," which prompted him to snap his mouth shut and nervously run a hand through his carefully slicked-back curls, mussing them a bit. Arya discreetly vanished from his side.</p><p>"Dany," he said, his voice more hoarse then she remembered, "you look-" he swallowed, struggling, "beautiful," he finished. He looked nervous.</p><p>Dany smiled, feeling warmth spread in her chest, "So do you," she said simply.</p><p>His nose wrinkled and he opened his mouth to respond, but just at that second, Catelyn stuck her head out of the kitchen and yelled, "What are you two waiting for? Dinner is ready, chop-chop!"</p><p>Dany trailed after Jon into the dining room where everyone else was already seated. Conveniently, the only two vacant seats remaining were adjacent to each other. Arya patted the seat to her right, grinning at her, so Dany took the empty seat.</p><p>Far from being a formal affair, the best way Dany would describe the meal would be "controlled chaos". Everybody seemed to be carrying conversations at the same time, which meant the noise level in the room was surprisingly high. The kids added to the mayhem by periodically howling and snapping their teeth, attempting to imitate direwolves.</p><p>It was surprisingly and unusually enjoyable. The mess, the chaos, the noise... to Dany, all of it just sounded like... happiness. Like warmth and family. Like love. It caused a pang of longing to tug at her heart.</p><p>"So, Jon," said Sansa, pointing at him with her fork, "you never did say why you were late."</p><p>"Yeah," piped up Arya, raising her head from her plate to smile slyly at him, "what were you two doing that made you almost miss dinner?"</p><p>Jon scowled at her, "Whatever it is you're implying-"</p><p>"I wasn't <i>implying</i>, just asking... innocently."</p><p>"Actually," Dany hastily interrupted, her cheeks turning pink at Arya's insinuations, "we came across a car accident on our way here."</p><p>There was a chorus of "Oh no!" and "What happened?" and "Dear gods!" before Dany had the chance to describe the incident in detail.</p><p>"- and we waited with them until the ambulance arrived," she finished, glancing at Jon, who looked vaguely flustered, "the paramedics said it was lucky Jon was there, he saved the man's life."</p><p>Jon just shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "just doing my job", busying himself with his plate.</p><p>"He doesn't like it when we sing his praise," Dany turned her head to see Ned's kind face. He smiled at her, his dark eyes so much like Jon's, his voice quiet, "even though he deserves it."</p><p>Dany glanced at Jon's profile again, an indescribable warm feeling flooding her chest.</p><p>After the food was consumed, Catelyn shooed everyone back into the living room.</p><p>Dany was sitting on a sofa, idly listening to Arya chattering about her studies. After a few minutes, she noticed Jon was no longer in the room. Just then, she saw him slip back in, walking towards the enormous Christmas tree.</p><p>Next to her Arya cleared her throat loudly, causing Dany to jump guiltily. She hadn't heard a word Arya said for the last minute or so, too busy staring at Jon, "Sorry, Arya, I zoned out for minute there... you were saying?"</p><p>Far from looking upset, Arya grinned at her and hopped up from the sofa, "Nevermind, I'm going to get a drink."</p><p>Dany got up as well, not wanting to stay there alone. She slowly strolled in Jon's direction. He was now leaning against a doorframe, ale bottle in hand.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be having eggnog?" Dany teased, waving her own mug at him.</p><p>He chuckled, making a face, "I think I'll stick to ale."</p><p>"So where did you just disappear to just now?" Dany asked, curious.</p><p>Jon's face reddened a bit, but just as he opened his mouth to reply, Sansa popped up, all but cackling madly at them.</p><p>Jon raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you on about?"</p><p>"Look up," she said in a sing-song voice, winking at Dany.</p><p>Stomach twisting in knots, already knowing what she'd find there, Dany glanced up to see a small bundle of mistletoe tied with a red bow hanging over their heads. Her heartbeat picked up speed when she glanced back at Jon's face.</p><p>He had that look in his eyes again, that <i>longing</i>.</p><p>He chuckled nervously, "You, uh- we don't have to," he said, sounding apologetic, ignoring Sansa's <i>"but it's tradition!"</i></p><p>Feeling suddenly bold, Dany raised an eyebrow, placing her mug on a side-table beside her. Jon was watching her, his lips slightly parted. She stepped closer, listening to his breath hitch.</p><p>"I'm game if you are," she murmured, because, she realized, she truly <i>wanted</i> to kiss him. She'd been wondering for most of the day what it would feel like.</p><p>He nodded, swallowing, and took a step closer. He was so close now, close enough so Dany could see the flecks of silver in his gray eyes, could smell the clean and fresh scent of him, which strangely reminded her of snow. His hand came to rest on her waist when he lowered his face to hers and their lips brushed together, just barely touching.</p><p>Dany's eyes closed when their lips touched, her knees turning into jelly. His lips were just as soft as she imagined they would be. Cracking her eyes open, she found herself staring into Jon's, the hunger in them unmistakable. She was just about to lean in and kiss him again when she suddenly remembered they were not alone. She turned her head to see Sansa beaming at them.</p><p>She stepped away from Jon, cheeks flaming, and excused herself to go get another drink.</p><p> </p><p>The evening wore on lazily. Everybody was too full and drowsy to do anything but lounge on the various sofas and armchairs, idly chatting and sipping their drinks. Dany rubbed her eyes, feeling exhaustion creeping up on her. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Jon yawn widely.</p><p>"I'm afraid I'm exhausted, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep," she muttered apologetically to the room at large, "thank you for this evening, it's been amazing," she added sincerely.</p><p>"Oh, it was our pleasure, darling," Catelyn hugged her for good measure and good-naturedly shooed her off to bed, "have a good night!"</p><p>Everyone else in the room murmured their goodnights as well and Dany slowly made her way out of the room.</p><p>As she ascended the stairs, she heard the living room door open and close behind her and turned around curiously. Jon made his way out of the room, making his way up the stairs. </p><p>"Hey," she smiled at him as they slowly climbed the stairs together, "going to bed?"</p><p>"Aye, it's been a long day," he smiled back.</p><p>Dany bit her lip, avoiding his gaze as they walked on together. The air between them was thick with tension, with things unsaid.</p><p>They stopped by her door. There was a moment of awkward silence and then Jon leaned in, giving her a quick hug. He stepped away quickly before she had a chance to wrap her own arms around him.</p><p>"Good night, Dany," he said. </p><p>"Good night, Jon."</p><p>There was something glimmering in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something else, but eventually just stepped away, heading towards his door, "I'm just next door if you need anything," he mumbled.</p><p>With one last look at Jon's retreating back, Dany stepped into her room and closed the door behind her.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Tired as she was, she was too restless to sleep.</p><p>Dany paced back and forth in her room, biting her lip. She had already checked and double-checked the train times for the next day, verifying what time she'd have to leave in order to make it to Dragonstone before nightfall. She picked the clothes she would wear tomorrow, she brushed her teeth and slipped into her pj's. Finally, she had nothing else to occupy her mind except Jon Snow.</p><p>Did she imagine it? The look in his eyes, the touch of his hand. The way his lips lingered on hers under the mistletoe. The way he said good night. Like he was reluctant to part with her.</p><p>She swore under her breath. She was a coward. She should just go to him and find out for sure.</p><p>But what if she read the situation all wrong? What if he just stared at her, confused as to why she was at his door in the middle of the night? How embarrassing would that be? She would wish he really had been a serial killer in that case, just so he could put her out of her misery.</p><p>She took a deep breath. Only one way to find out.</p><p>She opened the door quietly, slipping out and closing it behind her. She tip-toed the short distance to Jon's room. She couldn't hear any noise coming from inside, but a sliver of light could be seen from under the door. So at least he was still awake.</p><p>Before she could talk herself out of it, she raised her hand and quickly rapped on the door. She dropped her gaze hastily to her feet, waiting tensely.</p><p>The door slid open a few seconds later.</p><p>Dany raised her eyes from her intense study of her toes to look at Jon and promptly forgot to breathe. Because Jon Snow was standing there, dressed only in a pair of black sweatpants. His chest was bare.</p><p>
  <i>Oh, my.</i>
</p><p>She would have to add another item to her ever-growing list of things she found sexy about Jon Snow. Because those pecs and abs were damn near perfect. Toned, smooth, and completely mouth-watering.</p><p>With some effort, she tore her eyes away from his magnificent body to look into his eyes, which widened at the sight of her.</p><p>"Dany," he breathed, his voice surprised and maybe, <i>maybe</i>... pleased?</p><p>Here it was again. <i>Daani</i>. The way he said her name had to be somewhere close to the top of the list.</p><p>"Jon," she managed, her mouth suddenly dry, "can I come in?"</p><p>"Oh, Aye, of course," he said hastily, stepping aside to let her in.</p><p>She surveyed the room when she entered. It was cozy, near-identical to the room she stayed in. Only Jon had a fire lit in the hearth and a large double-bed with charcoal-gray sheets. She felt a shiver traverse her body at the sight of it, trying to stop her mind from conjuring images of him in that bed.</p><p>He closed the door behind her, hastily snatching a simple black t-shirt from a back of a chair and pulling it on. Dany silently mourned the loss of the magnificent view.</p><p>"Is everything ok?" he asked quietly, concern creasing his forehead.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is fine, I-" she swallowed, turning to fully face him, "I just wanted to thank you again for bringing me here, I don't know what I would have done," she mumbled, the look in his eyes making it difficult for her to properly form sentences, "probably spent the night on a bench in the station."</p><p>Jon's lips quirked up in a smile, "You couldn't have, actually," he said, "they close the station to clean it around 2AM every day."</p><p>Dany laughed, "Well, great, a bench in the park then. They would find my frozen body in the morning."</p><p>Jon chuckled, his gaze warm and sweet and Dany had to suppress another shiver, "You're welcome, Dany."</p><p>A few moments of silence passed. The tension mounted, the air was suffused with it. Dany swallowed again. It was now or never.</p><p>She took a step closer to Jon, hearing his sharp intake of breath, seeing his lush lips part slightly.</p><p>"You know," she murmured, dropping her gaze to glance at his lips, "we were interrupted before, under the mistletoe..."</p><p>Jon was standing still as a statue when she glanced up at him. As if they had a mind of their own, her hands drifted up to rest lightly on his shoulders. She slid them slowly to link loosely around his neck, "Care to try that again?"</p><p>Before she had the chance to say anything more or draw another breath, his mouth was pressed to hers. His lips were incredibly soft. His tongue hesitantly darted out. She parted her lips with a small sigh, letting him in. The kiss ended much too soon. She leaned her head back and opened her eyes, uncertain, just to see a hungry look settling in his dark eyes.</p><p>Then he was back, and he was no longer slow nor gentle. Dany couldn't suppress a loud moan when his mouth was pressing to hers again, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss with abandon, her hands sinking into his lush curls, pulling him closer. She hadn't noticed him pushing her backwards slowly until her back was braced against the wall. His hand slid down her body, wrapping around her thigh, tugging her leg up to wrap around his waist. </p><p>She could feel it then, how much he wanted her. His hardness against her softness, leaving no room for doubt. She almost melted in relief.</p><p>Relief gave way to lust when he pressed ever closer, his tongue hot in her mouth, his touch firm and sure on her body.</p><p>One warm calloused hand tangled in her hair, angling her face just so, tipping her chin up so he could kiss her better. </p><p>Dany was suddenly grateful he didn't get the chance to kiss her properly under the mistletoe. It would be highly embarrassing if she just went up in flames in front of his family.</p><p>Because, Gods be good, Jon Snow could <i>kiss</i>. </p><p>There was nobody watching them now, nothing to stop her from gasping and moaning in pleasure at the sensations his talented mouth evoked.</p><p>Jon's other hand was at her waist, sliding up slowly until it cupped her breast through her thin t-shirt. She heard him groan when he found out she wasn't wearing a bra. His hand flexed, kneading slowly and she groaned back in response.</p><p>Jon suddenly wrenched his mouth away from hers and she was left gasping, staring into his lust-filled eyes. His hands then slid down quickly to situate over her ass. Correctly interpreting his intentions, Dany gave a small jump, wrapping her legs around his waist. He turned them around and, a moment later, she felt her back hit the bed.</p><p>His talented mouth was back, this time trailing down her neck. His hands were at the hem of her t-shirt. It hit the floor a split-second later, leaving her upper body bare for his perusal. His heated look felt almost like a physical caress and Dany shivered with want, her nipples puckering.</p><p>"So gorgeous," he breathed then dipped his head to close his hot mouth around her breast, lightly tugging at one stiff nipple. Dany squealed, the sensation like a lightning bolt shooting from the point his mouth touched and straight between her thighs.</p><p>Her hands at his hair, she tugged impatiently. She couldn't wait much longer lest she combusts. She'd pretty much been drooling over him all evening and she was quickly running out of patience.</p><p>He raised his head, sliding his body over hers. She tugged at his shirt and he let her strip it off of him.</p><p>"I want you," she breathed against his lips, her hands straying to the waistband of his sweatpants next.</p><p>"You have me," he breathed back, letting her hands tug at his pants. Together they tugged and pulled, discarding their remaining clothes, tossing them haphazardly to the floor.</p><p>Dany pulled back, suddenly shy. She raked her eyes over Jon's naked body. The sight caused her heartbeat to accelerate and flush rise on her cheeks. He was magnificent.</p><p>Jon slid a hand across the bed, tangling his fingers with hers.</p><p>"Come here," he rasped. He sat up, back braced against the headboard, and tugged on her hand to pull her onto his lap. He was looking into her eyes and there was something inexplicable in them. Something deep and entirely too meaningful for someone she'd just met. But it was there all the same.</p><p>She was quivering with need now. Jon seemed to have read it in her eyes, because his hands pressed into her waist, lifting her up slowly, eyes still glued to hers. She braced her hands on his chest, holding her breath as he, slowly, deliberately, lowered her onto him.</p><p><i>Holy fucking hells.</i> Her mouth opened but no sound came out because it was <i>perfect</i>. The fit of him inside her like a puzzle piece falling into place. They froze for a moment in time, joined together at last.</p><p>Dany heaved a shaky breath. She had to move or she'd just <i>die</i>. So she started riding him. She started slowly and gradually increased her pace, an inferno blazing between them. Jon gave as good as he got, bucking under her, his hands still gripping her waist, assisting her. They were both gasping and moaning.</p><p>Dany could feel it approaching, like rolling thunder. She held on for dear life, his name tumbling out of her lips with a gasp.</p><p>"Dany," Jon groaned and that did her in. She shattered into a thousand tiny shards, sobbing in ecstasy, riding out the wave. In one fluid movement, Jon flipped them over, still repeatedly smashing into her. She cried out, the sensation overwhelming.</p><p>"One more, <i>Daani</i>," he whispered, his northern accent more pronounced now, "come for me." And his hand slid down and did something utterly amazing and she split apart again, sobbing out his name. She vaguely felt him follow her into oblivion, groaning into her neck.</p><p>Winded, they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, unable to move. Some time later, Jon gently pulled out and quickly pulled her into his arms, drawing the blanket around them.</p><p>Dany settled into his arms, her sweaty back flush against his chest. She was getting drowsy, immensely content and so incredibly warm in his embrace. </p><p>She nearly missed his whisper as she was falling asleep, "I'm glad you missed that train."</p><p>She smiled, squeezing his fingers that were somehow tangled with hers, "Me too."</p><p>It hit her like a wave then, making the smile slip off her face. <i>She was going to sorely miss him when she left.</i> They've only known each a day, but she knew it to be true.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Dany's eyes flew open and she nearly fell off the bed when somebody banged loudly on the door. She sat up abruptly, clutching the edge of the blanket to her chest, her heart racing.</p><p>Beside her, Jon jumped up as well, his hair all over the place. He groaned, running a hand over his bleary eyes.</p><p>"JON! Wake up already," she heard Arya's voice shouting from the other side of the door, "it's Christmas breakfast time!"</p><p>"Seven <i>hells</i>, Arya," he shouted back, rubbing Dany's thigh in apology, "you nearly gave me a heart attack."</p><p>"Well, wake up on time next time," the voice of Arya retorted, "and..." she was snickering now, "tell Dany to get her ass out of your bed too."</p><p>
  <i>Oops.</i>
</p><p>Jon fell back on his pillow with a small embarrassed laugh. Dany giggled by his side, cheeks pink, "I guess I wasn't as sneaky as a thought," she mumbled, burying her face in the pillow.</p><p>Jon smiled and pulled her to him, rolling over to lean over her. He tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes then bent his head to give her a slow, languid, mind-altering kiss. Dany moaned softly into his mouth, pressing her hand to his smooth chest. She couldn't help but replay the events of last night repeatedly in her mind.</p><p>Riding him like a Direwolf, his hands, his body, his <i>mouth</i>, his talented, clever mouth... They had barely gotten any sleep at all, alternately waking each other for yet another round. </p><p>She couldn't remember a wilder or more satisfying night in her entire life.</p><p>She was already sliding her hands on Jon's body, and he seemed to have the same idea since his own hands were wandering as well. They both sprung apart when a shout came again from behind the closed door.</p><p>"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT MAKING OUT AND COME HAVE BREAKFAST ALREADY?!"</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Twenty minutes later, properly dressed and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, Dany was wedged between Jon and Arya at the lavish breakfast table in the spacious dining room.</p><p>Apparently, it was a Stark family tradition, having breakfast together on Christmas Day and opening presents.</p><p>Robb's twins were already jumping up and down with excitement, having opened a brand-new train set, courtesy of their grandparents, just minutes before. It was next to impossible to get them to sit still long enough to eat, and so eventually Robb had given up, allowing them to play on the carpet at the foot of the table.</p><p>The rest of the gift-giving was to take place after breakfast.</p><p>The food was delectable, especially the Christmas porridge which was the most creamy and delicious Dany had ever tasted, but she was having trouble concentrating on her food. Jon was seated right beside her, so close she could feel his warmth. His arm and thigh occasionally brushed against her as they were eating. She caught his gaze once and tried her best to hide the silly grin forming on her face. Jon seemed to have the same sheepish happy look on his face, so at least she wasn't struggling alone.</p><p>Arya was watching them with a knowing smirk on her face.</p><p>"I'm surprised I could even wake you two," she drawled while casually biting into a sticky bun, "since I'm pretty sure you haven't slept at all last night," she spoke around a mouthful of food.</p><p>"Arya," Jon groaned, his cheeks tinged pink.</p><p>"What? I'm right next door. You two are obscenely loud, did you know that?"</p><p>"ARYA!" Sansa exclaimed in a scandalized tone, although even she seemed to be fighting a grin.</p><p>"Oh, Gods," Dany muttered, mortified but having the insane urge to laugh at the same time. Everybody seemed to be trying to hide smiles, except Edd and Ben who were busy with their new toy, thankfully completely oblivious to the grown-up talk.</p><p>"Yeah, you said that last night, too. A lot."</p><p>"Now now," said Catelyn, waving her fork at Arya with an amused twinkle in her eyes, "no more discussion of Jon's sexcapades at the table."</p><p>"Gods, mum, you did NOT just say <i>'sexcapades'</i>-"</p><p>Jon sighed, mumbling so only Dany could hear, "Let me reiterate my apology," he shook his head, hand tentatively squeezing hers under the table, "I am, most sincerely, sorry for this. They're all mental and have absolutely no filter."</p><p>Dany shook her head with a small laugh, "It's ok."</p><p>She didn't know why she felt so at ease with them, Jon's family. They were wild and loud and occasionally rude, but she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun.</p><p><i>I'm leaving here today</i>, she suddenly thought, dropping her gaze to her plate so nobody would see her good mood slipping and vanishing, <i>I'll probably never see them again</i>. She spent the rest of the meal busying herself with her food, trying to avoid everyone else's eyes.</p><p>Once the meal was concluded, everybody retired back to the living room to sit around the great Christmas tree with the mound of presents heaped underneath.</p><p>Arya positioned herself by the tree, grabbing gifts at random and tossing them to the intended recipients. Dany smiled to herself, watching everyone noisily unwrapping boxes, exclaiming, ooh-ing and ah-ing over the loot. It reminded her of her own Christmas mornings as a little girl. When her family was intact, her parents alive. Those were happy times. She missed being happy so much, she realized with a pang. Maybe she ought to make more of an effort. Create some kind of tradition that was something more than just getting drunk and watching old Christmas movies.</p><p>Arya picked up a small unmarked box and frowned, "There's no card on this one," she called out, "who is this for?"</p><p>Jon rose hastily, dropping a pair of thick socks he had just unwrapped, "Uh, that's mine."</p><p>He accepted the box from Arya and, to Dany's utter surprise, walked over to her, a sheepish smile on his face.</p><p>"I didn't want you to have a Christmas day without a gift," he mumbled, pale cheeks tinged pink, "it's nothing big just... I'm sorry, I didn't have time to gift-wrap it." He leaned over, handing her the box, ignoring her feeble, "You didn't have to."</p><p>Dany opened the small box with trembling fingers, dimly aware that the rest of the room stopped unwrapping gifts to watch. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a small blue item. She held it in her open palm, studying it carefully.</p><p>It was a Christmas tree ornament, intricately carved to resemble a rose. It was colored a vivid sapphire blue and the shiny surface was reflecting the light. It was a beautiful thing.</p><p>Dany breathed out in awe, "It's beautiful, Jon, I- thank you," she could feel her eyes mist over.</p><p>Ned came closer, placing a hand on Jon's shoulder.</p><p>"Is it one of...?" his voice trailed off and Dany saw him wiping a tear at Jon's nod.</p><p>She brought her gaze back to Jon, "What?"</p><p>He shook his head with a small smile, "It used to be my mother's. It's carved to resemble a winter rose, her favorite flower."</p><p><i>Jon is an orphan</i>, the horrible realization suddenly dawned on her. And for some insane reason, he was giving her one of his late mother's mementoes.</p><p>It wasn't right.</p><p>She rose to her feet, handing the ornament back to him, "Jon, please, I couldn't-"</p><p>But he shook his head and gently clasped his hand around hers, closing it around the rose, "Keep it, please. I have more. She used to say it made her happy seeing these on the Christmas tree. I hope it'll do the same for you."</p><p>Dany just shook her head, trying to hold back tears. She didn't know why he was so kind to her, but she was incredibly grateful. Grateful for the chance encounter that made their paths cross.</p><p>She had meant what she said last night, laying there in his arms in the dark. She was happy she missed that train, happy she got to know him. It would be a memory she will always cherish.</p><p>Finally, she could say nothing but "Thank you" And she stepped into his arms and wrapped hers tightly around him, basking in his presence, soaking up that feeling of <i>rightness</i> that seemed to permeate the air around her when she was close to him.</p><p>After a few more seconds, she reluctantly stepped out of his arms. She took back her seat but had trouble keeping her eyes away from him while the gift exchange continued. Jon, she noticed, seemed to have the same problem.</p><p>Her hand was still clenched tight around the winter rose.</p><p>Eventually, it was time to go. Jon had kindly offered to drive her back to the train station in King's Landing, along with Arya who was planning to spend boxing day with some school friends.</p><p>Dany went back to the room to pack her bag and made her way back downstairs. She hugged everyone goodbye, promising she'd drop by the next time she's in Winterfell, <i>Whenever that was,</i> she thought ruefully. </p><p>Winterfell was a long way from Dragonstone. </p><p>Jon was standing by the front door, hands stuck in his pockets, a small frown creasing his forehead. He glanced up and saw her looking his way. He gave her a small smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. She knew what he was feeling. She was feeling it too. A kind of heaviness settled in her stomach, something that felt like dismay. She dreaded saying goodbye to him.</p><p>But it was time to go.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>The ride was mostly silent. Dany stared out the window at the snowy scenery, feeling morose. Arya was mostly quiet in the back seat. She chatted with Jon about her studies for the first hour or so, but eventually quieted down as well, opting to gaze out the window instead, earphones stuck deep in her ears.</p><p>Dany dozed off at some point, drained from a night of barely any sleep. The next time she opened her eyes, groggy and still exhausted, they were entering King's Landing. They were but minutes away from the train station. Her heart dropped like a stone in her chest, painfully heavy.</p><p>Why was it difficult to breathe all of a sudden?</p><p>She wasn't quite sure how, but suddenly they were pulling into the station parking lot and climbing out of the car. She stood awkwardly to the side while Jon hugged Arya goodbye.</p><p>"Don't be a stranger, cousin," she playfully punched his shoulder, "and pick up the bloody phone when I call you," she stuck a threatening finger in his chest, "first responder my arse."</p><p>Jon laughed, "I'll try."</p><p>Arya then turned her shrewd gaze at Dany, "It was nice meeting you," she just said, raising an eyebrow, "I hope we'll see each other again."</p><p>She seemed to be trying to convey something without words as she slid her eyes to Jon, who was avoiding her gaze, staring down at his shoes.</p><p>Dany nodded, clutching her own backpack, "Likewise. Have a safe trip."</p><p>Arya nodded and, without further ado, ran off to catch her train.</p><p>It was just the two of them now.</p><p> </p><p>They walked silently together towards the platform for the train to Dragonstone. It was just minutes away from departing. They stopped just a few feet away.</p><p>Dany took a deep breath, wiping her suddenly clammy hands on her jeans, "Well," she said, trying to ignore the lump in her throat, "goodbye, Jon," she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, "thank you, for everything," she mumbled into his shoulder.</p><p>His arms came up and hugged her close, his hands splaying across her back. It felt so good to be in his arms that Dany had to fight back a sob. She was going to miss him.</p><p>"Goodbye, Dany," he whispered, voice quiet.</p><p>She stepped back, her eyes bleary with unshed tears. She clutched her backpack and started walking away. She froze dead in her tracks when she heard Jon speak again, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"You could stay."</p><p>"What?" she turned around slowly, staring at him, lips parting with a soft exhalation of breath.</p><p>He looked nervous, "You don't have to go back yet," he said, his voice slightly stronger now, "you could... you could stay."</p><p>Dany blinked back tears, biting hard into her bottom lip. Jon ran a hand through his hair in what Dany came to recognize as a nervous gesture. She saw his hand was shaking slightly.</p><p>"Jon I-" she shook her head, willing her voice not to break, "I can't. I can't keep running from my problems. I need to go back... back to my life."</p><p>He nodded, gaze dropping to the ground, avoiding her eyes, "You're right, I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know that-" he stuck his hands in his pockets, "- that if you wanted to, I can be-" he just shook his head, voice trailing off.</p><p>She looked at him for a few more seconds, trying to ignore the painful clenching sensation in her chest. The train was about to leave, she had to go.</p><p>"Goodbye, Jon," she said again and turned around, quickly walking away.</p><p>When she glanced back, she saw Jon walking slowly in the other direction, hands in his pockets, his head bowed.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p><p>Dany hurried towards the waiting train, finding a seat at the back, where it was blessedly still empty. Her mind was still reeling, thoughts in disarray.</p><p>
  <i>You could stay.</i>
</p><p>She had to go back home. She had so much to take care of, so many things to do. She had to sell the apartment and find a new place to live. She had to get a job, had to start building a life for herself. A new life.</p><p>
  <i>You could stay.</i>
</p><p>She was free, finally. No longer trapped in an emotionally abusive marriage, free to forge her own path, choose her own future. A clean slate. A fresh start.</p><p>
  <i>You could stay.</i>
</p><p>Staying was akin to running away from her problems, wasn't it? Jumping into something new was probably ill-advised. Even if this something... this <i>someone</i> made her feel happier and safer than she'd ever been. She was free.</p><p>Free...</p><p>... to make her own choices.</p><p>... to do what made her happy.</p><p>To forge her own path.</p><p>She could <i>stay.</i></p><p>It suddenly washed over her, a wave of clarity, as sure as the skies were blue.</p><p>Her mind made-up, she grabbed her bag and made a mad dash to the door. She just made it outside before the door slid shut behind her. The train started moving, leaving her breathless on the platform.</p><p>Pulling her bag on one shoulder, she started running in the direction she saw him disappear. She rounded a corner to see his dark-clad figure, his hands still stuck in his pockets.</p><p>"Jon- wait," she gasped, running in his direction.</p><p>He turned around, his eyes widening in shock. She slowed to a stop, coming to stand right in front of him.</p><p>He stared at her, his eyes guarded, as if not daring to hope.</p><p>"Dany-" he started, hesitation in his voice.</p><p>"No, please let me say this," she begged, her heart beating like a caged animal against her ribs.</p><p>"I-" she bit her bottom lip, it was now or never, "I don't know if our paths were meant to cross or if it was by chance but everything that's happened... it led me to you," she said, a nervous laugh escaping, eyes tearing up, "I don't want you- don't want <i>us</i> to be another... another missed train."</p><p>She faltered when he kept staring at her, saying nothing,  "I know I said I couldn't, but I think I was just... scared. I've been hurt before and trust... it doesn't come easy to me, but I want to try with you if you're still interes-"</p><p>The next thing she was going to say turned to "Mmmpph" because, at that moment, Jon took a step forward, swept her into his arms and kissed her. She felt relief bubbling inside of her, her heart nearly melting with the sheer joy of it. She wrapped her arms around him, linking them behind his neck, kissing him enthusiastically back. He spun her slowly in a semi-circle, deepening the kiss, lifting her up so her feet left the ground.</p><p>She laughed giddily against him. He pulled back, breathing hard, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Really?" he breathed against her lips, his forehead pressed to hers, "You're sure?"</p><p>"I'm sure," she laughed happily, heart feeling lighter than it had been in years. Maybe ever.</p><p>"So," she drawled, smiling at his beaming face, "I seem to have missed my train again. Give me a ride?"</p><p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🚉 ❤️ 🎄</p>
</div><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🎄🎅🎁 Happy holidays! 🎄🎅🎁</p><p>Credit for the text message styling goes to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845">this awesome thing</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>